


If You'll Have Me?

by SnowTigerFairytale



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Emotions, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowTigerFairytale/pseuds/SnowTigerFairytale
Summary: “Why did you choose to come here?” Gendry asked, no coldness or bitterness in his tone. He wanted to know why she chose him over anywhere else in the world.“I wanted to be with you. With my family.” Arya’s hands moving across his stomach before she spoke again. “That is if you’ll have me?”Her grey eyes turned to look up at him and Gendry took a few moments to remember this moment.





	If You'll Have Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Just another shameless headcanon written spur of the moment on my phone and then posted. Sorry in advance for any mistakes. Love these two so much and they are still very much canon for me as long as they both live.   
> -SnowTigerFairtale

Gendry laid back in the tub, the hot water making his muscles relax slowly. He closed his eyes, letting the steam rise and fill his lungs.  
He heard the door open and close slowly, it had taken a couple moons to get used to the castle servants coming and going from his rooms. Despite the feeling of discomfort he kept his eyes closed a couple moments longer. It would be soon they would offer to scrub the dirt away and he would refuse.  
Then he felt the smooth, cold metal press to his throat. He almost startled forward, but there was a hand on his shoulder to hold him still.  
Gendry tried to look up, but the position made it impossible. He did notice the hands were slim. They were female not male.  
“You really should pay better attention.”  
Gendry recognized the voice, but his stomach lurched at the thought.  
“Or do you enjoy when the servants come in.”  
The blade at his throat angled slightly to shave some hair before falling away. The other hand on his shoulder slipped to his chest holding him still.  
“Do they scrub you clean?” Gendry stayed still when he felt the rag touch his neck.  
“Arya”  
He let out a shaky breath when her lips came in contact with the back of his neck. He reached up to touch her hands.  
“Why are you here?”  
The question lingered between them and Arya pulled away from the kisses she had been leaving on his skin. He felt her hands retreat from his body and he worried for a moment that she was leaving. Maybe the heat was making him imagine her.  
Gendry shook the thought away as he knew the metal was real, she must be real as well.  
Then she was moving into his vision, he gasped lightly at the sight of her naked flesh. Her hair was longer than before and loose almost covering her breasts.  
He looked at the sight of newly scars littering her body, the skin there red. He could feel his body react to the sight, but she began to climb into the tub with him. It was then he noticed the swell of her stomach.  
Gendry reached out for her and Arya’s smile was shy. She let out a gentle sigh as the warm water enveloped her body. Her hand resting on his chest to keep from slipping. His hand spread out on her belly and noticed the tightness of the flesh.  
“How?” Gendry murmured, and Arya swatted at him. He looked back up to her eyes and noticed her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip. Her eyes looking shiny with tears. “I just can not believe it.” He whispered before giving her a sad smile.  
Arya shifted for a moment and Gendry’s hands dropped to her hips when she came in contact with his cock, now straining beneath the water. Arya let out a gentle moan at the touch, but settled back on his thighs.  
“You are alive” Gendry’s voice sounded strained and Arya nodded before leaning forward to lay her head on his chest.  
“I am.”  
“Why did you choose to come here?” Gendry asked, no coldness or bitterness in his tone. He wanted to know why she chose him over anywhere else in the world.  
“I wanted to be with you. With my family.” Arya’s hands moving across his stomach before she spoke again. “That is if you’ll have me”  
Her gray eyes turned to look up at him and Gendry took a few moments to remember this moment. The way her face had lost some weight from traveling. Her cheeks flushed from the heat of the bath. Her lips perfect.  
His hands moved to caress her cheeks, one of his thumb running over a tear that had begun to run down her cheek. He sat up straighter to finally kiss her.  
A gentle kiss that made his eyes close and his hands pull her closer before trailing down to her neck. Arya moaned out into the kiss, her nails digging into his skin lightly.  
Gendry pulled away, his breathing heavier and he touched his forehead to hers.  
“Always. I only ever want to be with you” Gendry murmured, and Arya moved to fill the gap again, her lips claiming his again. She moved her hands back up to his chest and then his shoulders. His teeth nipped lightly at her lips before one hand dropped to touch one of her tears.  
The sound that escaped Arya was intense. Gendry realized her body was sensitive, mostly likely due to the babe growing inside her. He palmed her breast again and Arya cried out, he took advantage and moved his tongue into her mouth to caress hers.  
He pulled away with a curse when she sank down on him. Both their eyes opening to stare at the other due to the sensation.  
“Gendry..” Arya moaned lightly and Gendry looked down for a moment to see their union. His hands moving to grip her hips. He looked back at her when she began to rock against him. Her thighs shaking lightly against his.  
Gendry pulled her close as he helped with the rocking. One of his hands caressing her lower back as Arya fell forward on his chest. Her moans filling the room. Soon she was sweating and letting out cries. Gendry enjoyed the sounds, but focused on her pleasure. Moving his heads from her lower back, to her hips, to her breasts and then between them to bring her closer to the edge.  
The moment she cried out and stilled above him. Her tight cunt surrounding him like a vice. He grunted out at the feeling before the door opened.  
The surprised yelp alerted the two of them and Arya looked up with a deadly glare. Gendry held her in place. His cock still seated deep inside her fluttering wall.  
“Excuse me m’lord.. I’ll come back later” Gendry heard the shuffling of feet as the door swung shut behind the servant.  
“We just truamatized the poor girl” Gendry chuckled and Arya shifted slightly.  
“You didn’t?” Arya asked finally and Gendry shook his head.  
“I plan to take you to bed, my lady,” Gendry leaned forward to place a kiss to her neck. The sensation caused Arya to shift again and Gendry lifted her by her hips to set her back on his thighs.  
Arya whimpered slightly and Gendry chuckled. He moved to help her get out of the tub and he followed. Arya reached for a dressing gown before Gendry stopped her.  
“Just go to the room,” Gendry kissed her softly and Arya walked silently into the room with his bed in it. She curled up under some of the furs before another serving girl came in, barely giving her a glimpse before darting into the room with the tub. Gendry emerged, a dressing gown around him as he laid another dry one on the chair in front of the fire.  
He came over to her and touched her gently, his fingers trailing a path down her arm.  
“Is she cleaning the tub?” Arya asked and Gendry nodded.  
“They aren’t used to someone else being in here”  
“Has there been? Someone else, I mean” Arya’s voice sounded small for a moment. Gendry wondered what had happened to her, before he shook his head.  
“I only ever wanted you. Once I had you, I wouldn’t have been able to settle for anything else” Gendry promised and he stripped the gown off and pulled some of the furs over him as well. Arya felt his hand on her belly again. “I still can’t believe there is a babe in there.”  
“Our babe” Arya whispered before she moved closer to him. Gendry moved his hand lower before touching the wetness between her thighs. She looked at him before opening her legs wider.  
“You won’t leave?” Gendry asked, his own insecurity present in his voice.  
“Well, I might. But I’ll be back.”  
Gendry kissed her collarbone and Arya let out a whimper as his fingers worked on her.  
“I don’t want to lose you again” Gendry whispered, thinking about the nights he had thought she was lost to him. Even then he somehow just knew she was alive. She was a survivor.  
“Ooo..” Arya let out, her back arching slightly as his fingers curled up. Seeking for the spot he knew would make her squirm. “You won’t” She finally forced out and her chest rising and falling as she breathed heavily.  
Gendry climbed over her, his kisses moving from her breasts and then to her neck, he licked gently where he has nipped and then he kissed her.  
Arya whined when his fingers withdrew, but then she filled again. Gendry whispering her name like a prayer against her lips.  
A tangle of limbs and sounds intermingling as they fought to find solace in each other. Gendry knew this wasn’t the last time for them, but the desperation of trying to erase the past, their suffering had overcame the both of them. Arya didn’t mind when the thrusts became heavy with desire, her hips aching slightly, but the way Gendry groaned, moaning her name, his hands gripping the bed with white knuckles hands, it was becoming too much.  
Arya cried out as she buried her hand against his chest, her cunt tightening around him and she could only feel him.  
The smell of them overwhelming as her body began to relax.  
Was it a howl? Or just Gendry as his fist collided with the headboard with the final roll of their hips. Arya felt him still, his cock softening as he stayed over her, he had positioned his weight where he wasn’t crushing her.  
When he finally pulled out of her, Arya’s thighs quivered from the sensation. Her body feeling sated and empty, but full.  
Gendry laid on his back, his breathing erratic before he was pulling the furs over them.  
Arya turned to him. Her hand running through the beads of sweat on his chest.  
“Poor girl” Arya chuckled at the final sound of a door closing, but she buried her face and felt his hand touch her belly softly. She sighed out in relief.  
Relief that she chose this. That she chose life.


End file.
